cw_series_fanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Who Overcomes By Force
Who Overcomes By Force is the fifth and final episode of The Dark Dimension and the 5th episode overall. Summary MARKOS HELPS KATHERINE GO HOME- Katherine strikes a deal with Iblis. When Markos puts his contingency plan into effect, Kali catches on and blackmails Katherine. Kieran, Diego, and Thierry return to New Orleans while Kali initiates her own plans. Main Cast * Nina Dobrev/Michelle Ryan as Katherine Pierce * Nathaniel Buzolic as Kol Mikaelson * Todd Stashwick as Kieran O'Connell (no lines) * Mia Kirshner as Isobel Flemming (no lines) * Charlie Bewley as Galen Vaughn (no lines) * Raffi Barsoumian as Markos * and Ian Somerhalder as The Dark Dimension (plane) (no lines) Special Guest Stars * Julie Benz as Magda * David Boreanaz as Malthus (no lines) * Paul Wesley as The Dark Dimension (plane) (no lines) * Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard (no lines) Recurring Cast * Ray Park as Dagon (no lines) * Abbie Cornish as Decarabia * Xavier Samuel as Derevac * Christopher Heyerdahl as Agaros (no lines) * Georgina Haig as Kali * Cassidy Freeman as Sage Meddenhall * Eka Darville as Diego (no lines) * Callard Harris as Thierry Vanchure (no lines) * and Billy Campbell as Iblis Episode INT. IBLIS’ OFFICE IBLIS looks out at the abyss, as BAAL, KALI, DECARABIA, MALTHUS, and AGAROS appear in the room. Soon after, MARKOS and QETSIYAH follow suit. IBLIS: What have we discovered? KALI: The insurgents have fled like the cowards they are. The angel who helped them is being punished accordingly. IBLIS: Send Derevac after them. All seven of them. He needs the exercise. KALI: Sir. She vanishes in a pillar of fire. Iblis turns to Malthus. IBLIS: And you. See if you can’t convince that Vaughn fellow to stay a bit longer. Malthus nods and vanishes in a puff of smoke. IBLIS: Baal shall remain with me. Decarabia, join Derevac. Agaros- DECARABIA: Sir. Did you not make a deal that you would not harm them and allow them to leave? IBLIS: I did, yes. I myself will not harm them. If they best Derevac then they may leave. And if it is only a few and not all who defeat him, then only they who have overcome by force may exit the dimension. Decarabia is visibly uncomfortable with this plan but departs in a blinding light anyway. BAAL: Do you not find her a problem? IBLIS: The angel in her is still being destroyed by this place. She will be one of us soon enough. AGAROS: And if she proves harmful to the ascension? IBLIS: Then we torture her until she is a wraith, as we will do with the angel who has aided these rebels. INT. CELL- NIGHT KATHERINE awakes, she is groggy. KATHERINE: Where is everyone? MARKOS enters, a bucket in his hand. Upon closer inspection, we see the bucket is filled with blood. KATHERINE (re: the blood): Mine? MARKOS: Indeed. I’ll need it where I am going. KATHERINE: And where is that? MARKOS: New Orleans. EXT. NEW ORLEANS- NIGHT KIERAN, DIEGO, and THIERRY appear out of thin air on the outskirts of the city. MARCEL spies them and runs toward them, embracing them each in turn. The four laugh. DAGON watches in the distance. He is satisfied and vanishes. INT. CELL- SAME Markos has begun cutting into Katherine, who screams bloody murder as KALI enters. He taps Markos’ shoulder and he vanishes. KALI: He is meant for greater things. New Orleans is in for quite the wake-up call when he arrives. SAGE enters. KALI: Watch her. She exits the cell as Sage begins beating Katherine into a bloody pulp. EXT. DESERT- “DAY” KOL, ISOBEL, and MARY get up, dusting themselves off. KOL: Where are the hybrids? DEREVAC saunters up the remaining few. DEREVAC: Back where they belong. Being rehabilitated. You three were out for a while. It appears my associate Dagon has broken the rules. See, you were only to return to the physical place when you defeat me. He’ll have to be punished. He draws a sword and begins swinging at the trio. He ends up decapitating Mary, laughing as he does so. DEREVAC: Don’t you worry. I’ll put her back together once she’s back on the rack with the rest of you. He fights the vampires, also decapitating Isobel. DEREVAC: A pity, finds her way out with you lot and gets put right back in her place. You will all be rehabilitated, and we wraiths shall ascend to your plane as is intended. KOL: No! He fights Derevac, eventually taking the sword from the wraith and STABBING HIM in the face with it! The wraith falls. MAGDA appears, clapping sarcastically. MAGDA: Good show. A deal is a deal. Ta. She touches Kol’s forehead and he appears next in the: EXT. CITY OF THE DEAD- NIGHT Kol stumbles and reaches for the floor to brace himself, but he falls through the floor. He’s a ghost. Kol returns to the surface, looking up at Magda. MAGDA: But perhaps I would like to torment you a bit more. Kol screams in fear as Magda laughs. EXT. CELL Sage stabs Katherine in the gut. The brunette screams as Sage begins carving up her abdomen. SAGE: I will lead the rest of us out of here, not you. You are selfish and unfit to- AGH! Kali has impaled Sage with a knife, one long enough to stick out of her chest from its entry point in her back. Sage crumbles into dust. Kali wipes her hands on her jacket. KALI: Oh, don’t worry. She’s perfectly fine. In fact, I will be joining you where you are going and she shall be my leverage. Not my leverage for you, of course, that is different. KATHERINE: You said you wanted to make a deal, and I have rejected that offer. KALI: Oh, I think you’ll like this one. It involves spilling blood. When you get topside, I need you to kill Meredith Sulez for me. Otherwise, you pop right back here and Agaros gets to play with you for all eternity. Katherine doesn’t even hesitate when given this choice: KATHERINE: Deal! KALI: Perfect. Kali taps Katherine’s forehead. The brunette vanishes as though she were never there at all. EXT. STREET- MORNING- NEXT She is disoriented and stumbles around, eventually falling face-first into a puddle on he street. When she gets up and looks at herself, she finds that she is in a NEW BODY. KALI: Welcome to Boston, Katherine. Hope you don’t mind but I gave myself the liberty of choosing how you return. This way no one will recognize you. KATHERINE: What insurance do I have you will honor your end of this deal? KALI: You don’t. Kali vanishes, appearing in: INT. IBLIS’ OFFICE Iblis smiles at his subordinate. He and Baal have glasses full of red wine. KALI: Are we celebrating a few extra pieces on the board? IBLIS: Sometimes, even the longest of games requires celebration. BAAL: We shall ascend, all of us. INT. HOTEL ROOM SOUNDLESSLY: Vaughn screams and desperately tries to kick open the door to his room and Malthus looks on, cackling all the while. “DAMON” smirks. INT. IBLIS’ OFFICE- SAME Kali pours her own drink. INT. TORTURE CHAMBER Agaros “gets to work” on Isobel, Vicki, Adrian, Kimberley, and QETSIYAH. INT. IBLIS’ OFFICE- SAME Kali raises her drink to Baal and Iblis. Soon, “Damon” arrives and the dimension’s avatar changes to Stefan. He also pours a drink. KALI: Cheers. END EPISODE Trivia * Antagonist: Iblis, Kali, Sage Meddenhall, Derevac, Magda * This is the series finale. * This episode leads directly into The Sulez Dynasty Season 1 and The Originals: Family Affair Category:The Dark Dimension Episodes Category:Episodes featuring all main characters Category:Season Finales Category:Series Finales Category:Earth-7 Episodes Category:Episodes set in 2012 Category:Complete episodes